This is My Story
by PsychicEevee0103
Summary: This is the story of a young Eevee's life before meeting Ash. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Before this story kicks off, let me say a couple of things:**

**1. I know I have 3 other stories going on right now, and I'm planning on updating them too eventually.**

**2. This is all flashbacks later on, so not everything is included.**

**3. The start takes place right at the end of the episode of the anime in which Hunter J debuts, it's called "Mutiny in the Bounty!", if you want to watch it (which I highly recommend doing before reading any further).**

**4. I don't own Pokemon, enjoy!**

"Hello"- Humans talking

"_Hello_"- Telepathy

"Hello"- Pokemon talking

_Hello_- Thoughts

_(Eevee's POV)_

"Thank you SO much for saving Gardevoir!" a young girl said yet again.

"You're welcome Melodi. After all, what else could we have done?" my favorite human replied. His name was Ash, and he was not only my favorite human, but also the first and, so far, only human I trusted with my life.

"Yeah, we couldn't have just stood around and done nothing!" The human I was standing on the backpack of replied. His name was Brock, and while I trusted him enough to let him hold me, I still trusted Ash more. I would stand on his shoulder instead of Brock's, but Ash's starting Pokemon and friend, Pikachu, prefers that spot over his Pokeball.

"Melodi, that Eevee has large amounts of Psychic potential locked away. Shall I unlock it as thanks?" Gardevoir asked. Wait, did she say Eevee? The only Eevee around here is... me!

"Yes, Gardevoir. That's the best way I can think of to show our thanks." Melodi replied, then said to us, "Gardevoir says there's a large amount of Psychic power in Eevee, and would like to unlock it fully to show our thanks."

"Really? That's so cool!" the only female human in our traveling group, Dawn, replied, as I leapt down from Brock's backpack to stand in front of Gardevoir.

"I'm ready!" I yelled as I braced myself.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" Melodi correctly guessed what I said.

"I'm sorry little one, this will hurt..." Gardevoir murmured as she spread her arms around me. A psychic aura started to glow around them, and then I started hurting. I saw that the psychic aura had spread to me. I involuntarily screamed, writing in agony as the real pain started. Suddenly I heard my voice screaming in human language. Could I have gotten telepathy?

The pain stopped, and I slowly got to my paws, still hurting, but the pain wasn't as intense now, and it only felt like a memory of a pain. Speaking of memories, I felt new ones surge into my mind. They weren't new ones; on the contrary, the earliest one took place not even an hour after I hatched from my Egg.

"_Woah, that was rather... painful._" I muttered, and then stopped short. I HAD gotten telepathy! My eyes widened as I realized that fact.

"Eevee, do you... have telepathy now?" Ash seemed dumbfounded. Everyone did, except for Melodi and Gardevoir.

"_I... guess so..._" I replied carefully, still testing this new power out. "_And..._" I wasn't certain if I should tell anyone but Ash.

"What?" Dawn asked.

Making a split-second decision, I said carefully, "_My name is Tay._"

**A/N: Hello! I decided to end off the chapter here, in a little bit of a cliffhanger. This is my longest chapter for any non-adopted story yet. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you want us to call you Tay?" Ash asked.

"_My parents named me that when I was born._" I replied quietly, starting to feel uncomfortable with the topic. Luckily Melodi saved me from telling any more.

"It's getting late. Would you like to stay at my house for tonight?"

"Yes please!" Dawn replied before anyone else could. I jumped onto Brock's backpack and yawned to signal that I was done for the night.

The next day, we started again, off to Floraroma Town for Dawn's next Pokemon Contest. During our lunch stop, Ash asked me, "Hey Tay, why didn't you seem to want to talk about your past?"

I replied with, "_I think some secrets should stay secrets, at least for now._" Lunch was finished right after that, and we ate rather quickly.

I decided to train with Brock's Pokemon instead of napping like I usually did. I told Brock and he had Croagunk start a mock battle with me.

"You may be a good friend, Tay, but I'm not going easy on you!" Brock yelled, getting rather excited.

"_Same here!_" I smiled, not missing that everyone had stopped their training to watch me battle. I'd have to be careful with my moves, and if need be, redirect Croagunk's as well.

"Brick Break!" Croagunk leapt towards me, his hand starting to glow white.

I dodged. "_Psychic!_" My eyes glowed a sky blue around the edges, and Croagunk stopped in his tracks, surrounded by a psychic aura the same color as the one around my eyes. Using the power Gardevoir gave me the day before, I lifted Croagunk into the air and threw him down, not hard enough to seriously hurt him, as I knew he was 4 times weak to my Psychic attack, but still enough to hurt a bit. Spirals appeared for Croagunk's eyes and he groaned, staying where he fell on the floor.

"You knocked him out with one hit!" Ash yelled, amazed.

"_I guess that's the power of the abilities Melodi's Gardevoir unlocked for me yesterday._" I replied, choosing my words carefully. Shaking out my silvery fur, I went up to Pikachu. "_Want to race?_"

"_Sure! But why? You never seriously trained before._" he asked me, curious.

"_Since I've become much stronger recently, I figure Team Rocket will be after me even more, so I'd best train to be strong enough to beat them as easily as you or anyone else can._"

"Okay, let's go!" Pikachu went to the largest tree be the side of the clearing with me following after. We got into position right across from each other, equally distanced from the other side.

"_First to make it to the other side wins?_" I asked.

"Sure." Pikachu agreed.

"_Quick Attack allowed?_"

"Of course!"

"_3..._"

"2..."

"_1..._"

"_Let's go!_" On that note we started up our Quick Attacks. I gave it a little more than my all, but I could tell Pikachu was going easy.

"_Come on, I can tell you're not trying hard!_" I yelled at him over my shoulder, starting to gain a lead. Pushing my body for all I had, I screamed as I nearly ran into the tree that was the finish line.

I stopped dead, flopping onto the soft, shaded grass under the tree, panting hard.

"Wow, Tay, you're training hard today, but I think you should stop now." Brock said, but I wasn't listening very much. Instead I was curling into a ball and closing my eyes. Within moments I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realized I forgot to do this last chapter: I don't own Pokemon. Also, if you follow me, you may have noticed I've put all of my other stories on hiatus, so (hopefully) you can expect faster updates.**

(Time Skip: Until right after the episode "A Maze-ing Race!")

"I'm still not sure this is the right way," Brock said yet again. It had been about a month since I'd started training, and now I walked separate from all of them, still with Ash, Brock, and Dawn, of course, but I didn't ride on Brock's shoulder anymore, unless I got really tired. I heard voices behind us, familiar voices.

"Are you sure you smelled her scent? It's been so long, maybe you just thought you smelled it," A female voice, calm and soothing, asked. Could it be...? I angled my ears back, trying to focus on both the conversation and walking at the same time.

"For the millionth time, Cloudy, yes. I'm certain I smelled her!" A male voice, excited and impatient, responded. Those voices... they're...

"Tay? Why'd you stop?" I snapped back to reality to find that I'd stopped dead on the path, and Ash had noticed.

"_Sorry. I think I heard a couple of familiar voices... if they're who I think they are, I haven't seen them since I was really young._" I explained.

"Who are they if you're right?" Dawn asked.

I listened for their movements. "_If I'm right, you'll know soon enough. They'll be here in a few minutes._"

"So we'll wait, okay everyone?" Brock decided.

"Fine by me," Dawn said

"No prob," Ash agreed.

"Same here," Pikachu nodded.

**(A/N: Since the story's caught up to where I'm roleplaying, I'm now gonna switch to present tense. If I screw up more than a couple times, let me know, ok?) **A few minutes later, as I predicted, a couple figures appear over the small hill we'd been climbing. A wind blows, bringing their scent to me. They are who I thought! A tell everyone this excitedly. Unfortunately, the wind also helps me hear the two figures' conversation.

"I'm not so sure anymore..." the male sounds distressed.

"Why?" the female, Cloudy, asks.

"I smell human, a lot of human, and it's as fresh as her scent." he explains.

"_I'm gonna meet up with them, okay?_" I start walking to them. "Mom? Dad?" Wanting to surprise them later, I swap to Pokemon language. I pick up my pace and run. As I get nearer, I can see the details. The female is mostly blue, and the male is mostly red and yellow. She has a finlike ruff around her neck, and a long, mermaid-esque tail. He has a red body, and yellow, flamelike tufts around his neck and as his tail. At my hesitant call they look up in surprise, relief, and astonishment.

"Tay?" My dad asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah, it's me," Tears start forming in my eyes.

"It's been so long... we haven't seen you since..." Mom starts, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah..." a near invisible tear runs down my cheek, a slightly lighter silver on my already light coat.

"Tay... while we were following your scent, it's remained consistently intertwined with human scent. Why?" Dad asks.

"I travel with humans now," I say softly.

"What? You mean... you're a Trainer's Pokemon now?" Mom asks, eyes wide open.

"No! I refuse to go into a Pokeball, but I travel alongside some friends. So what if they're humans?" I ask. "Besides, if I didn't travel with them, I wouldn't be here nor would I have..." I trail off, remembering that they had yet to know of my powers being unlocked.

"Wouldn't have what?" Dad asks.

"Well... about a month ago now after my friends and I saved a Trainer's Gardevoir she unlocked my hidden Psychic powers as thanks," I start.

"Oh? Do you mean those mysterious powers you used... that day?" Dad gasps quietly.

"Yes, those were some of them," I whisper, nearly silently.

"Some?" Mom questions.

"Another, for instance, is _telepathy,_" I swap to telepathy for the last part.

"Tay, you've changed so much!" Mom says, starting to sob in happiness.

"_Do you want to meet my friends?_" I change the subject.

"All right. Let's go." Dad says. "Lead the way."

**(Swapping to Third Person)**

"Look!" Ash pointed a short distance away. The group, who had been either practicing routines (Dawn and Piplup), training for their next Gym battle (Ash and his Pokemon), or setting up for lunch (Brock and his Pokemon) all looked up to see Tay leading two Pokemon, a Vaporeon and a Flareon, to them.

"Tay!" Dawn yelled over. Tay and the other two picked up the pace, going from a walk to a trot. After a couple minutes they got over to the center of the middle-sized clearing, where everyone, human and Pokemon alike, was gathered to meet these new arrivals.

"_This is my Mom, Cloudy,_" Tay starts, flicking her tail towards the Vaporeon, "_and this is my Dad, Flame._" She flicks her tail towards the Flareon. (**A/N: I know, I can be SO creative with names (sarcasm)**) "_Mom, Dad, These are my friends._"

"I'm Ash." One can easily guess who says that.

"I'm Pikachu," Guess who said that with a wave of his paw.

"I'm Dawn. Hi!" Dawn (obviously) smiles at the newcomers.

"I'm Piplup," the small blue penguin points to himself.

"And I'm Brock. It's nice to meet you." says the Pokemon Breeder.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Cloudy says, and Tay translates.

"Nice to meet you too, Cloudy!" Ash smiles.

"Flame, Cloudy, do you want to stay with us for lunch? It's pretty much ready." Brock asked Tay's parents.

"That sounds great, thank you," Flame replies after about a minute of quiet discussion with Cloudy, and as getting to be usual, Tay translates.

Ash's stomach rumbles. "What're we waiting for? Let's eat!"

That night, there are dark storm clouds, far darker than Tay's light silver fur. Thunder flashes through them as everyone looks up at it.

"We'd better get to some sort of shelter, and fast!" Dawn yells. Everyone nods in agreement.

"There's a Pokemon Center a little while away. We might get wet on the way, but we'll be safe," Brock says.

"_What're we waiting for? Let's go!_" Tay asks, with the same sort of energy as Ash sometimes has (mostly when Team Rocket's almost succeeded in catching Pikachu and/or her) in her eyes.

It's this way!" Brock starts running northwest, and everyone follows.

A little while later, they are on a path. Tay is at the front of the group, with her parents and Brock right behind her. Suddenly a bolt of lightning envelops Tay, temporarily blinding everyone, except the lightning isn't yellow. It's silver, the same color as Tay's fur and eyes. She screams in both Pokemon language and telepathy, just as she did when her powers were unlocked. Eventually the Pokemon language scream stops, and a little later the lightning stops, but it is still a few seconds later until everyone is able to see again. And they sure got a shock!

**Oh yeah, it shouldn't be too big for the story, but I'm putting Ash at about 12, Brock at about 17, and Dawn, of course, at 10. Forgot to mention that in my other chapters.**

**I'm not updating until this story gets at least a single review, or a follow, or a favorite, or ANYTHING! Literally. This once, I'm okay with flaming. Help a girl out please? If you even leave a flame if there aren't any reviews yet, I'll give you anything you want! Cookies, cupcakes, ANYTHING YOU WANT! Otherwise, if you flame, it'll go to Kyogre to be put out! And oh yeah, if you get first review, you can have an OC in the story.**


End file.
